1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming a textured pattern on a substrate such as a vertical blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are presently known in the art various methods of forming a coated substrate. Manufacturers of articles such as textiles, photographs, furniture and carpet backing have transferred various coatings to the articles for improving wear. In addition, manufacturers of vertical blinds and venetian blinds have embossed blinds with mechanical methods. However, these methods have the disadvantage of stressing the blind. This stress of the blind causes undesired twisting and other disfigurements of the blind. The problem of providing a method for embossing vertical blinds without stressing the blinds has persisted in the manufacturing industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,649 describes a process and apparatus for forming transfer coatings. Thermoplastic films are formed on a temporary support. A sheet material is brought into contact with the temporary support. Upon the application of heat and pressure, the film adheres to the sheet material. Thereafter, the sheet and film adhered thereto are stripped from the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,802 describes a process for producing a coated substrate. A solid mass of an organic composition is pressed against a moving metal carrier. Thereafter, the carrier is heated. A coating of the organic composition forms on the carrier. A substrate is applied to the coating deposited on the carrier with sufficient pressure to adhere the coating to the substrate. After the coating is applied to the substrate, the coated substrate is removed from the carrier.
Of possible general relevance are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,912 and 4,423,106 which relate to methods for producing a laminated product.
The present invention provides a novel assembly for forming a textured coating on a substrate such as vertical blind.